The Slap
'"The Slap"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 151st episode overall. Synopsis Tobias offends Gumball when he doesn't slap him on the butt. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin trying to find a new greeting gesture and a name for it in order to look cooler. However, his suggestions prove only to be silly. Then Darwin brings up that Tobias also has a unique way of greeting; starting by giving people a high-five and then slapping them on their butts. Just then, Tobias comes and slaps Leslie, Idaho, Alan, Hector and Darwin but Gumball is shocked and disappointed that he is excluded from the butt-slap and is merely given a high-five. Although Darwin is surprised, he claims Gumball is lucky. But Gumball is unable to let it go and attempts to get Tobias to slap him. Gumball's attempts prove futile, however, as Tobias continues to avoid to slap him on the butt whenever he greets him. This makes Gumball even more determined and going so far as to pretend to be choking, posing as a bongo and somehow puts his butt inside a book to get a slap from him. After various backfired attempts, Gumball begins to think that the reason Tobias excludes him is because of who he is and that he isn't good enough. After a musical number, Darwin suggests Gumball that he should just let this slide and that he is there to help him. Misinterpreting Darwin's offer to help, Gumball drags Darwin to school in order to help him get Tobias to slap his butt. Once again, Gumball's attempt to do so fails. Refusing to give up, Gumball attempts to befriend Tobias. But he is unable to do that as he only succeeds in creeping him out and scares him off. Darwin explains that friendship can't be forced and takes time through kindness. Ignoring his advice, Gumball begins planning his next and final move. Tobias is later summoned up on the school roof after receiving a note which he assumes is from Masami. Gumball then closes and locks the door behind him and reveals his deception and asks what they should do now while panicking. Tobias claims they must do what real men do; survive. Then he proceeds trying to eat Gumball, leading Gumball to try eating Tobias as well. Realizing the stupidity of that plan, the two try working together to survive such as making rat traps for food and signaling a helicopter. All of which fails badly and they believe they are about to die soon. Suddenly, Rocky appears in front of them and claims he and Darwin have been looking for them for days. Darwin tells Gumball the important lesson he expected him to learn from this experience. However, this only reminds Gumball of the reason why he locked him and Tobias on the roof in the first place and tries to get him to slap his butt once more. The next day, Tobias finally slaps Gumball on his butt. However, Gumball slaps him back on the cheek and angrily storms off, and Tobias slaps himself on the face, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Tobias Supporting Characters *Darwin Minor Characters *Leslie *Idaho *Alan *Hector *Jared *Sarah *Penny *Masami *Juke *Coach *Anton *Colin and Felix *Carmen *Principal Brown *Rat *Helicopter Pilot *Pigeons *Rocky Trivia *Animation from "The Bros" is reused. *The fourth wall is broken when Hector accidentally smashes Gumball into the camera, shattering it. *After Gumball sings My Lonely Backside And I, Tobias is seen whistling the song in the school hallway. Continuity *This is the second time Gumball crashes into the camera, the first was "The Countdown." *This is Tobias' fifth major role. His first four were "The Third", "The Knights", "The Mothers," and "The Points." Cultural References *The episode's second song "Stay Alive" has a familiar tune to "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from Mulan. Also, the song's title references the song "Stayin' Alive" sung by the Bee Gees. *While trapped on the rooftop, Gumball and Tobias lay down on top of each other in the hot sun, continuously flip each other over, and leave prints of their bodies. Referencing the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Home Sweet Pineapple", where SpongeBob pours green paint on the front of his body, red paint on his back, and flips his body along a picket fence, leaving prints. Goofs/Errors *When Tobias walks away from Gumball and Darwin, Juke's back can be seen in the background; his voice/music switch on the back of his head is aligned horizontally, when in "The Boombox," the switch is aligned vertically. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes